(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling an integrated network of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and method, which separately identifies a malfunction of a plurality of communication networks applied to a vehicle and integrally controls a sleep and a wakeup of the communication networks using a communication gateway.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, the installation of integrated electronic devices in a vehicle has increased and thus, communication networks, such as a controller area network (CAN), a local interconnect network (LIN), and a FlexRay, for communication between the electronic devices have been developed.
In general, a communication network applied to a vehicle employs a different communication method in accordance with a characteristic of each domain, such as a body domain, a multimedia domain, a power train domain, and a chassis domain. However, to improve merchantable quality of a vehicle, in each communication network applied to a corresponding domain, a function of transceiving data with a communication network to which a different domain is applied has increased.
Accordingly, the communication network for a vehicle applied to the exemplary embodiment of the related art has a problem with mutual correlation of a communication network to which a different domain is applied. For example, in the exemplary embodiment of the related art, when a CAN 12 applied to a body domain is powered on as illustrated in FIG. 1, a communication network, for example, a multimedia CAN 14 and a power train/chassis CAN 16, applied to a different domain is powered on through a gateway 10 so that data may be transmitted.
Further, when a malfunction is generated in the communication network applied to the body domain so that the communication network of the body domain fails to enter the power off mode, the communication networks applied to the multimedia domain, the power train domain, and the chassis domain cannot enter the power off mode. Additionally, when the malfunction occurs, the communication networks remain in a power on state. Accordingly, current consumed in electronic equipment connected to each communication network increases, thereby causing a problem of excessive discharge of the battery.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.